


The Cure

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: Bad Guy的续作/请先自行阅读前文https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522868演唱会产物系列第三弹让洛/何焉悦色/任间焉火/皓月昭昭23911换妻文学/HE预警晚期OOC患者/重度18禁背德预警/BDSM预警/
Relationships: 任间焉火, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 皓月昭昭, 让洛
Kudos: 29





	The Cure

If I can't find the cure   
I'll fix you with my love   
No matter what you know,  
I'll fix you with my love   
And if you say you're okay   
I'm gonna heal you anyway   
Promise I'll always be there   
Promise I'll be the cure 

1

出轨只有一次和一万次的区别。

经济学的核心是人们面临权衡取舍，而理性人思考边际量。

尝到了甜头，还不需要付出任何的责任与代价，边际成本近乎为零，而边际收益，则是一场盛大的狂欢，这样的选择，让谁做，结果都一样。

任豪紧紧地抱着赵让的背，两腿横插着坐在他身上，交合之处的润滑油发着亮光，任豪两颊绯红，额头上滴着一颗一颗的汗珠，白皙的身体上带着粉红色咬痕，胸脯和屁股，因为揉捏而变得白里透红。

赵让还没有停止，任豪很早就射了，白色的精液挂在薄薄的一层腹肌上，逐渐变干，而赵让，还在享受进入他身体的欢愉。

那是一种很难去形容的感觉，肉棒被潮湿和温暖裹挟着，紧致的肉身包裹着，伴随着每次移动而不断传来刺激，无数细胞变得活跃，肾上腺素不断积累，像是水缸注满了水，却还在不断往外流，清水划过玻璃，给人全方位的愉悦。

“带我走，好不好？”

当下身终于传来那阵粘稠的温热感时，任豪近乎带着哭腔，趴在赵让肩膀上，小声地说了一句。

赵让只是兀自大喘着气，湿透的头发搭在额头上，盖住眼睛，让人看不穿他究竟在想什么。

赵让没有回答任豪，任豪也没有想要一个答案。

“我觉得你跟赵让一点都不适合。”

焉栩嘉看着爬在他身上的何洛洛，突然说了一句。

“为什么？”

何洛洛一下子愣住了，停下了自己的动作。

“你真的觉得，他能接受你的这些东西？”

焉栩嘉指了指何洛洛，此时何洛洛身上只穿了一件真空雨衣，身材在塑料的折射光中若隐若现，散发着迷离的性感。

“他……他应该会喜欢吧，毕竟男人都喜欢我们多点花样，不是么？”

何洛洛感觉有些犹豫，他似乎自己也有些不确定。

“不不不……”焉栩嘉摇摇头：“万一，他只是喜欢最正常的你呢？”

“可是他之前，我也做过很多事，他也没有抗拒啊，比如这样。”

何洛洛说着，轻轻张开双腿，屁股开始在焉栩嘉下身轻轻摩擦。

焉栩嘉反应很快，看来他确实很吃这招，很快便支起了帐篷。

“你看，是吧。”

何洛洛像是取得了胜利的小孩子一样，笑得很开心，手伸进焉栩嘉的内裤，抓住他的肉棒，让其在自己两股之间来回顶着。

“不抵抗，不代表他喜欢，他可能只是太喜欢你了，但是，其实没有这个他会更好。”

焉栩嘉拽住何洛洛的胳膊，将他一下字拉到自己眼前，两个人四目相对，鼻尖甚至能感受到彼此的气息。

“但是我能感觉，你很喜欢。”

何洛洛伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔焉栩嘉的上嘴唇，焉栩嘉也伸出舌头，和何洛洛轻微触碰了一下。

“我确实很喜欢。”

焉栩嘉坏笑着，将何洛洛直直地拉到自己身上，双手掰开他的后庭，插了进去。

“你这个人也很奇怪。”何洛洛感受到下身被进去的摩擦感，疼痛中带着欲望燃烧的快意：“为什么，总是我在上面呢？”

“你想被压么？”焉栩嘉听到这里，愈发兴奋了起来。

“不止被压哦，我希望你，丝毫不怜惜的蹂躏我，就像你对任豪那样。”何洛洛用手指挑着焉栩嘉的下巴：“他做的事，我都要做一遍。”

焉栩嘉瞬间发力，一把把何洛洛压在身下，原本正在交合的下身因为剧烈的运动一下子分开，突然被抽出来带来的疼痛让何洛洛呻吟了一声。

“只是嫉妒么？”焉栩嘉用两根手指，猛烈的捅着何洛洛的小穴：“会很疼的哦，如果你只是嫉妒，没有必要。”

“当然不是。”何洛洛将胳膊搭在焉栩嘉脖子上：“我会很享受的，来吧，征服我吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，塑料雨衣随着何洛洛身体的折叠，发出并不悦耳的刺啦声。

“我的安全词是808bass，你的呢？”

“徐一宁吧。”

“有什么特殊的含义么？”

“没有，只是另一个我，一个埋在心底，只能让你看见的我。”

赵让惯常站在办公室的落地窗前，喝着苏打水，看着窗外的城市逐渐苏醒。

“我觉得，我们是不是该停下了？”

赵让看了一眼枕在自己大腿上的任豪，那张脸依然漂亮，但是无论怎么样，都不属于他。

“来不及了。”

任豪的双唇轻轻动了动，两眼涣散这，不知道在看哪里。

“我会辞职的，我再找另一个工作，咱们还是不要再见面了吧。”

赵让的语气很坚定，似乎真的下定了决心。

“来不及了。”

任豪依然喃喃自语着，身上的汗逐渐冷掉，青柠的香水味再次冒了出来，清澈的让人着迷。

2

“让让为什么要辞职啊，是觉得现在的工作不好么？”

焉栩嘉和赵让又一次相聚在那家日料店，鳗鱼饭的味道依旧可口，生蚝依然很香甜，只是现在坐在彼此对面的他们，都心怀鬼胎了起来。

“没什么，现在的工作很好，大家对我也都很好，只是我觉得我可能需要更新鲜的空气环境吧。”

赵让敷衍的回答，他现在，还没法好好的面对焉栩嘉。

“没事，我理解的，这份工作压力太大了，想换也是正常的，祝你好运。”

焉栩嘉继续陪着赵让演戏，他当然知道赵让为什么会离开，这一切，也都在他的计划之中就是了。

“嘉哥，我那天跟老板聊了一下，他有跟我讲你们俩，希望你不要介意。”

赵让到底还是放不下，想着既然都要离开了，他和任豪，也算有过许多日子，虽然这些日子都是由单调的性组成的，但是他还是觉得对不起任豪，他想帮帮他。

“是嘛，他跟你说了什么？”

焉栩嘉似乎并不奇怪，吃了一口面前的饭，看起来准备听一个很长的故事。

“我觉得，他那么喜欢你，你其实，可以对他更好一点的。”

赵让想了想，尽量让自己显得委婉一点。

“他跟我说，他最好的日子都给了你，所以他只剩你了，但是，我觉得你应该要知道的是，老板他，如果想要再找，应该很容易的，你们俩走到现在这样，嘉哥，我觉得不太对，你还是对他好一点吧，找一个喜欢自己的人不容易，要好好珍惜。”

焉栩嘉听着赵让的话，也不知道该说些什么，只能笑笑，像是在笑赵让的无知，也像是在笑赵让的看不穿。

通向二楼办公室的楼梯是工业风的钢铁，每次踏在上面的时候，看着上面锈迹斑斑的纹路和摇晃的把手，总是让人感觉，随时可能会摔下去，但是总共也没有两米高，踩在上面的人总感觉，摔下去，也不会有什么问题。

焉栩嘉打开办公室的门，里面的任豪正聚精会神的盯着电脑。

“赵让跟我说，让我以后好好待你。”

焉栩嘉从冰箱里拿出一罐七喜，拉开拉环，气泡随着铝皮冒出来，滋拉滋拉的。

“是么？那他还真是天真啊。”

任豪面不改色，也没有管焉栩嘉，好像他不存在一样。

“那你觉得我该怎么好好待你呢？”

焉栩嘉将那罐七喜递到任豪嘴边，里面的气泡一个一个破裂，柠檬汽水的味道逐渐扩散到空气里。

“我不喝碳酸饮料，你知道的。”

任豪依然没有看焉栩嘉，只是忙着准备自己的文件，冷漠地用嘴角往旁边撇了一撇，示意焉栩嘉拿开。

焉栩嘉微微笑了笑，没有要拿开的意思，仍然将那瓶七喜放在任豪嘴角。

任豪终于抬起头，看了焉栩嘉一眼，瞳孔逐渐放大，那一眼，不知道带着多少情绪。

“干嘛？”

任豪的声音颤抖着，问焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉没有回答，扭动手腕，青绿色的易拉罐里，带着气泡的液体，从小口中往外流，触碰到任豪双唇的那一刹那，任豪只能张开嘴，将汽水一口一口咽下。

角度越来越大，灌得频率越来越快，汽水划过嗓子，像是一把弯刀，只剩带着甜味的难受。

二氧化碳逐渐爆炸，任豪一个没忍住，咳嗽了一声，小半瓶七喜，顺着他的脸，全部流到胸前，白衬衫事了一大半。

嘴角还有白色的泡沫，任豪低下头，咳嗽了好几声，眼眶瞬间红了。

“满意了么？”

任豪带着哭腔，声音都在发颤。

“好喝么？”

焉栩嘉嘴角轻轻上扬，问任豪。

“好喝就多喝点。”

焉栩嘉将易拉罐捏扁，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，然后关上了门。

下楼时，赵让已经收拾好了东西，抱着一大箱东西，正准备走，透过玻璃，焉栩嘉看到了门口，拎着两杯奶茶，正笑着看里面的何洛洛。

“男朋友又来了？”

焉栩嘉打趣着赵让，仿佛一个没事人一样，看着赵让的脸又一次变红，就像他几个月前第一次来公司一样。

“他就是这样的。”

赵让腆着一张红脸，给何洛洛刷了卡开门，何洛洛又一下子跳到了赵让身上。

“别了，最后一天了，给我留点面子。”赵让抱着何洛洛，转了两圈，才找到平衡。

“我不要。”何洛洛撒娇到，满脸堆着笑容。

往前再看时，才看到正微笑着看他们俩的焉栩嘉，瞬间脸色变了。

“找到下一份工作后，记得请我吃饭哦。”

焉栩嘉走到两人身边，抽出袋子里，已经被何洛洛喝了一小半的那杯奶茶，放到嘴边，吸了一大口。

赵让不傻，他一瞬间，明白了什么事。

“挺好喝，别放凉了，奶茶凉了，糖分就会沉淀，就会腻。”

3

“让让，你听我解释，真的不是你想的那样？”

赵让一个人走在前面，脚步非常快，何洛洛在后面，近乎带着哭腔地追。

“我想什么了，说什么了？”

赵让冷着一张脸，完全不愿意看何洛洛一眼。

何洛洛被甩在原地，那双漂亮的泪眼，布满红血丝，瞪着远去的赵让。

“你以为，你跟任豪那点事，我跟焉栩嘉不知道么？”

何洛洛的声音冷冷地，如同一把刀，直直地插进赵让的心脏，他一下子停了下来，回头看站在原地，低着头的何洛洛。

“咱们摆一摆时间线，你跟他，什么时候开始的，我和焉栩嘉什么时候开始的，你知不知道，我和他上床的时候，你都已经跟任豪玩SM了。”

何洛洛那一刻什么都不想管了，承担这么多秘密到现在，他真的累了。

“说什么对我负责，不愿意碰我。我看你搞他的时候，也没想那么多嘛，还是你先天就觉得，别人的老婆才是最好的，我就永远，什么都不是？”

赵让咬着下嘴唇，听着何洛洛的话，没有回答。

“你以为辞职了，离开了，就没人知道你们俩那点破事了么？赵让，天下没有不透风的墙，你做过的事，我再做一遍，有什么问题么？”

一滴眼泪划过何洛洛的脸庞，顺着下颌角流到下巴上，挂成一滴水珠，逐渐积累，重重地砸到地上。

“我都做到那个程度了，你还在敷衍我，转头来，却玩的比谁都开放，赵让，我真的看不懂你了，我就问问你，我到底哪里比不上他，我到底哪里得罪了你，需要你这样折磨我？”

赵让听着何洛洛的话，觉得他疯了。

大概没有回旋的余地了，赵让扭头，离开了，不想再回头那种。

今天的地铁似乎赶上了高峰期，比平时坐的时候要拥挤很多很多，赵让抱着那一箱东西，木木然地在地铁上站着，人挤人的，也没有多一只手去扶把手，偶尔突然停下，身体都会旁边倾斜。

他会想到很多个这样的日子，他会站在一节车厢的角落，何洛洛像个孩子一样靠在墙角，而他两只手抓着横杆，用整个身体盖住何洛洛，不让旁边的人往他身上蹭。何洛洛一般会玩手机，但是偶尔，也会突然抬起头，和赵让对视一眼，两个人心照不宣的笑笑。

何洛洛老说自己笑起来牙龈都露出来了，不好看，但是赵让很多次都会告诉他，那种完全笑开，像是向阳花一样的样子，总是会点亮自己的每一天。

他们第一次相遇也是在地铁上。

那时，赵让拿包时一不小心碰了一下后面那个女孩的裙子，那个姑娘一下子大叫起来，整个车厢都投过来鄙视的目光，几个汉子已经围了上来，赵让却怎么解释那个姑娘都不听。

那时候赵让有话说不出，整个人欲哭无泪，何洛洛直接走了过来，抱住赵让，亲了上去。

那是赵让的初吻，虽然在那样的情况下，但还是意味深长，何洛洛那时候没有现在这么瘦，抱起来软软的，带着草莓的味道。

周围有人拍照，那个妹子傻眼了，愣在原地。

“他是我男朋友，对女生没兴趣，怎么可能撩你裙子，虽然咸猪手要打击，但至少给人家一个解释的空间和余地吧。”

何洛洛站在赵让面前，像是赵让的保护神，那个姑娘也半尴不尬的，在下一站灰溜溜地下车了。

何洛洛还依偎在赵让怀里，赵让虽然脸红，但是戏要做全套，也没有说什么。

“谢谢你啊。”

两人一起在校门口下车的时候，赵让才终于说出话来。

“说句话怎么够？”

何洛洛跳到赵让面前，一脸微笑。

“那我请你吃饭？”

赵让用手挠挠脸，也不知道该怎么说。

“做我男朋友吧。”

何洛洛拉起赵让的手，就开始往前走。

“唉，我还没出柜呢？”

赵让被弄得莫名其妙的，但也只能跟着何洛洛往前走。

“我都跟着你那么久了，你一点都没反应过来嘛？”

何洛洛似乎没有给赵让反应的空间，拉着赵让就往学校走。

赵让这才反应过来，好像似乎真的每节课都能见到这个男孩子，每次坐地铁时，也能见到这个男孩子。

“那你干嘛要跟着我啊，变态么？”

“废话，喜欢你才跟着你啊，不然是跟着你能找到宝藏么？”

“可我还不认识你啊。”

“我叫何洛洛，你现在的男朋友，未来的老婆，你现在认识了。”

4

“所以你早就知道了，才会跟我说，来不及了，是么？”

赵让缩在沙发上，背后，任豪正在厨房里忙活晚饭。

“对不起，我只是不想破坏你们俩的感情，毕竟我知道有一天你会跟我结束，如果洛洛也能结束，你们说不定还可以继续走下去。”

任豪的声音很小，还没有他切青椒时，菜刀磕在案板上的声音大。

那个家是赵让和何洛洛一起租的，赵让回不去了，他想了想，还是来到了任豪家。

他知道，焉栩嘉经常不在家，只会在该回来的时间回来。

而今晚，肯定不是那个时间。

“所以，你有想过，之后该怎么办么？在一切，都被曝光在阳光下之后。”

任豪将案板上的青椒归到玻璃碗里，问赵让。

赵让深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐了出来。

“我明天就去找房子，我说了不会再影响你的生活，我说到做到，至于洛洛的事，那是你们三个的事，与我无关了。”

打响炉灶，青色的火苗逐渐燎成黄色，倒上一点油，然后慢慢摇匀。

何洛洛被焉栩嘉死死压在身下，昏暗的灯光下，双腿大开，焉栩嘉猛烈地抽插着。

呻吟与呼吸声此起彼伏，两个人没有什么言语上的交流，一切，都依靠眼神和肉体的碰撞。

何洛洛疼的在焉栩嘉背上留下了十道深深的指甲印，而焉栩嘉，则吮吸着，在何洛洛身上留下了大大小小，无数的红印子。

“睡沙发么？”

洗完澡出来的任豪看了一眼已经在沙发上铺好毯子的赵让，问了一句。

“嗯嗯，我睡沙发就行。”

赵让说着就躺下了，任豪也没有再追问，进了卧室。

下体被完全包裹住，后穴的潮湿与紧致让焉栩嘉每每沉溺其中无法自拔，性，新鲜的肉体，征服，出轨……每一个词都像是更高一层的媚药，让焉栩嘉沉进深海，越坠越深。

“离开任豪。”

何洛洛趴到焉栩嘉耳边，小声说道。

“离开他，我的一切都是你的。”

焉栩嘉突然愣住了，身下的动作也随之停下。

何洛洛也察觉到了异样，试图再次唤醒焉栩嘉，开始自己动，缓缓在那根肉棒上磨蹭。

“非要这么做么，我们不能保持现在的关系么？”

焉栩嘉逐渐缓过神来，加快了下身的频率。

“现在什么关系？”

何洛洛好像意识到了事情不太对，将焉栩嘉从自己的身体里一把推开，后庭被迅速拔出后，爆发刺痛，何洛洛疼的闭上了眼睛。

焉栩嘉愣住了，一切，好像和他预想的不太一样了。

原本他希望找一个参照，就像是生活中突然冒出的小事件，他无法否认，他依然迷恋着任豪，迷恋任豪身上青柠的味道，迷恋他的服从，他的卑微。但是他只是觉得他们之间没有最开始的那种激情了，他想的是，在这个小插曲之后，他们会再次回到最开始的那样，他们能再次陷入热恋，一切都会焕然一新。

可是任豪当时哭着跟他说的那些好像是真的，出轨，带来的只是生理上的刺激，只是身体的愉悦，他和任豪的关系，不仅没有回到热恋，反倒跌到了冰点。

那是什么让他有一切会回到最初的错觉呢，是什么让他走到现在的呢？

他一瞬间有些迷糊，他没想清楚，他究竟是怎么了。

肉棒上原本覆满了何洛洛体内丰腴的汁水，被推出来后，逐渐风干，变得生涩起来。

他本来觉得，自私是人之本性，破坏别人的生活，让自己的生活变得更好，是无所谓的，但是不知不觉中，他破坏了自己的生活。

“你还爱他是不是？”

何洛洛大喘着气，问焉栩嘉，这才将他拉回现实。

“那你呢，你对赵让，又是什么呢？”

焉栩嘉想不到上个问题的回答，只能反问。

何洛洛笑了，那种苦笑，连绵不断，连续笑了好几声。

“真好啊，你们都喜欢他，爱我的，上我的，都喜欢他。”

焉栩嘉试图再亲何洛洛，何洛洛却一把把他推开了，自己一个人下了床，下体的刺痛还没有散去，他一瘸一拐的，从床边扯下一件衣服，往浴室走去。

“这是我家，滚。”

何洛洛甩下一句话，重重地砸上了浴室的门。

焉栩嘉又愣住了，空调吹来的冷气让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他能听到浴室里，随着水声落下的，有何洛洛的哭声，一声一声的抽泣，像是空气中出现的一把一把匕首，慢慢地，万剑穿心。

“你在家么？”

焉栩嘉坐在何洛洛家门口的楼梯上，给任豪打去了电话。

“我在啊，怎么了？”

任豪似乎是在睡梦中被叫醒，还有点困意。

“我待会回去。”

焉栩嘉小声说，早没有了白天那种命令的，高高在上的语气。

任豪迟疑了一会，开门看了一眼正在沙发上熟睡的赵让。

“好啊，我等你。”

5

睡梦中，赵让感觉到下身有一阵温热。

粘腻的，柔软的温热。

他睁开眼睛，身下，任豪正一点一点的，舔着他的肉棒。

“老板……”

赵让此时还有点晕乎，困意还在脑子里打转，荷尔蒙的味道，就顺着他的舌头，一点一点的传到身体里。

“不要吧。”

赵让挣扎着起身，可是身体骗不了人，他没有做过多的抵抗。

任豪没有说话，还在舔着，直到那里逐渐充血，膨胀，变硬成它应该变成的样子。

放开已经完全准备好的阴茎，任豪缓缓起身，脱掉了浴袍，一丝不挂的，跪在地毯上。

原本就白的发亮的身体，在夜色中变得更加通透迷人，月光透过窗户，撒到客厅里的，照在他身上，就像给他穿了一件透视的蚕丝衫，显得更加迷离性感。

任豪慢慢爬到赵让那个身上，轻轻的吻了上去。

身体大面积的接触，滑滑的屁股和大腿刚好碰到已经完全硬起来的肉棒，赵让逐渐屈服于本能，手轻轻的捏住了任豪的胸。

“不要……”

赵让还在试图挣扎，但是任豪真的太软了，就像是一滩水，泼在他身上，他想要挣脱，只会让水逐渐流到身体的其他角落，然后完全变湿，完全沉溺。

那种感觉，怎么说呢，就像是一块烤的特别好的芝士火锅蛋糕，软软的，QQ的，散发着让人难以抗拒的香气，你会忍不住下手，轻轻碰碰表皮，然后捏起手指，揪出一小块，塞进嘴里，让唾液打湿原本就很湿润的蛋糕，直到它完全化掉，然后咽下去。

“可不可以，不要丢下我，我什么都可以做的，只要你不要丢下我。”

任豪用手指扶起赵让的肉棒，对准自己的两股之间，缓缓坐了下去。

一厘米，两厘米，三厘米，四厘米，五厘米，六厘米，七厘米，八厘米，九厘米，十厘米，十一厘米，十二厘米……

缓缓的进入，直到完全包住，用力收紧，赵让能感受到的那种，下身被咬住的感觉。

任豪其实很吃力，一滴一滴的汗顺着发丝往下流，热气蒸着，原本就白皙的皮肤愈发白里透红，如同一颗熟透的水蜜桃，散发着诱惑的甜味。

“老板……”

欲海无垠，赵让已经完全沉入海底。

有钥匙转动的声音，很顺滑地，门带着风，打开了。

焉栩嘉站在门口，一眼就能看到沙发上的赵让和任豪。

那个人在月光下，白的夺目。

那个人浑身大汗淋漓，娇喘着，像是中世纪被埋藏的油画。

那个人注意到了他的存在，但只是，还在另一个的肉棒上来回动着，嘴角露出来的呻吟，曾经是焉栩嘉的最爱。

那个人的挑衅的眼神告诉他：

“嘿，我还爱你，但是我的身体，已经不属于你了。”

焉栩嘉咣当一声关上了门，跑着离开了。

赵让似乎想追上去解释什么，但是任豪并没有给他机会，死死地抱着他，想继续当下的事。

但是赵让清醒了，焉栩嘉地归来像是给了他当头一棒，他即使再怎么沉溺，也该醒了，也不能再继续下去了。

“你之前说的话，是真的么？”

赵让停下了身体的动作，虽然下体还插在任豪身体里，但是他已经感受不到什么欢愉了，只是低着头，问了一句。

“什么?”

任豪愣住了，又开始自己动，但这次，他无论怎么动，赵让都没什么反应了。

“你之前跟我说的，带你走的话也好，不要丢下你的话也好，是真的么，还是说，我只是你报复他的一颗棋子？”

赵让似乎开始明白他们玩的把戏了，这一切其实并不难理解，他所经历的一切，如果说是偶然，那未免，偶然太多了。

任豪眨着一双泪眼，看着眼前已经彻底心灰意冷的情人，也不知道该回答什么。

“我在你心底，就那么不堪么？”

眼角又有泪花，他将自己从赵让的身体里拔出来，就像何洛洛一样，回到了卧室，把自己埋进了被子。

他想报复焉栩嘉么，或许曾经有那么一刻是的吧。

但是他跟赵让说的，好像也是他心底，最真实的想法。

有时候他也在想，为什么自己不可以离开，选择另一个人，但是焉栩嘉就像一个人偶师，他的线牢牢地绑在自己身上，无论怎么样，他都挣脱不开。被绑久了，他竟然有些习惯了，所以他没想过挣脱了。

但是有一天，他被放开了，那一瞬间他有些不知所措，但是很快，他发现，原来他可以有别的选择，不管那个男人爱不爱他，他想抓住，想离开。

任豪还爱着那个曾经那个会陪自己看恐怖片的人，任豪还是真爱之上的那个人。

焉栩嘉好像还是焉栩嘉，但是，焉栩嘉好像又不是那个焉栩嘉了。

任豪害怕选择，他太习惯乞求，而选择交到他手上的时候，他真的害怕了。

既然换了，既然不换不回来了，不如学着，接受眼前的一切。

6

“何洛洛，你是不是喜欢上我了？”

“滚！”

“我问你是不是？”

“我让你滚你听到了么？”

“你回答我。”

“你走不走，再不走我报警了。”

焉栩嘉第一次体会到被人抛弃的感觉，他以前经常这样对任豪，他将其定义为爱的一种，他觉得那样若即若离，才能保持爱情长久的鲜度和乐趣。

但是他也知道，任豪不爱他，已经很久很久了。

至少他认为的那种爱，那种像是盒子里最新鲜的玫瑰，红的肆意妄为的那种爱，很久很久之前就没有了。

任豪是那种会把花瓣晒干，做成枕头的那种人，而焉栩嘉是那种，会用尽一切，让鲜花永远盛开的那种人。

焉栩嘉几乎是硬闯进门，死死地抱着何洛洛，无论何洛洛怎么挣扎，怎么喊，都不放开的那种。

他也很久拥抱过任豪了，刺激的性似乎比拥抱有趣的多，但是有时候，拥抱比性来的有用的多。

隔壁的邻居被大叫着的何洛洛喊了起来，一直在敲何洛洛的门。

“你到底想干嘛？”

何洛洛最终放弃了挣扎，问焉栩嘉。

“我让你离开他，你不愿意，现在你又回来干什么，是他也不要你了么？”

焉栩嘉没有回答，但是何洛洛已经知道了答案。

“洛洛，洛洛，你没事吧？”邻居还在不断地敲门。

“刘婶，你放心吧，没事的，刚才跟男朋友吵架，现在他道歉了，我原谅他了，让您担心了。”

何洛洛喊得很大，确保刘婶能听见，邻居迟疑了一会，才回到了自己屋子。

“松开吧，我不赶你走了。”

何洛洛有些无奈地说道，焉栩嘉这才放开。

“今晚真是梦幻啊，还好明天不用上班，要是明天再上班，我怕不是要困死。”

何洛洛说着打了个哈欠，从冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，给焉栩嘉扔了一罐。

“说吧。”

焉栩嘉听到何洛洛这一句莫名其妙的话，抬起头看了他一眼。

“看我干什么，我今晚让你留下，你总得给我个交代吧。”

何洛洛翻了个白眼，将啤酒拉开，抽了一口，坐在焉栩嘉旁边。

焉栩嘉还是没有说话，只是盯着何洛洛的眼睛。

四目相对，何洛洛起初还在躲闪，但是躲闪了几次，还是选择，再次相对。

那一汪眼睛，清澈的能看到自己的影子。

缓缓地靠近，试探着，就像初恋的小情侣，第一次独自面对彼此，娇羞，试图抗拒，却又不断试探着，往前靠近。

焉栩嘉最终还是吻了上去，轻轻的，没有乱动的手，没有强硬的拉扯，只是轻微的，颤抖着，碰了碰何洛洛的双唇。

脸色逐渐变红，何洛洛轻轻将胳膊搭在焉栩嘉肩上，身体越凑越近。

焉栩嘉用舌头轻轻舔了舔何洛洛的嘴唇。

太阳出来了，万丈霞光穿过高楼大厦，一瞬间泼进屋子，照亮了他们。

“焉栩嘉，你追我吧，之前从来没有人追过我。”

阳光从窗户探进头来，任豪翻了个身，身旁的手机嗡嗡地响起来，他真的很累，这一夜发生了无数的事，这些事让他身心俱疲，他想起来今天似乎不用上班，难得的，想赖个床。

再次醒来的时候，已经十点多了，任豪随便扯了件衣服，出了卧室。

昨夜地一片狼藉，现在已经变回了原样，餐桌上摆了一盘早餐，一块煎蛋，两片全麦面包，一杯牛奶，已经凉了，看来做完蛮久了。

赵让什么都没有留下，连电影里，男主人公离开时会写的那种小便利贴都没有，整个客厅干净的像是他从来没有来过。

他就这样消失在任豪的生活里，也没有人知道他去了哪里。

“我觉得，我们分开吧。”

焉栩嘉将那柄钥匙放在任豪面前，空气安静的可怕。

“以前我还会觉得，是因为我们相处的方法不太对，现在我明白了，我们不是一个世界的人，如果继续在一起，只会互相伤害。”

任豪依然打扮的一丝不苟，头发梳的整整齐齐，衣服穿的整整齐齐，脸上的护肤品，让他那张脸依然对很多男人具备极大的杀伤力。

只是这些不再对焉栩嘉有效了。

“好啊，祝你幸福。”

任豪回答的很干脆，他收起焉栩嘉那柄钥匙，随手扔进抽屉里，然后关上了抽屉。

焉栩嘉似乎没有想到任豪的果断，他还以为，任豪会求他，会像以前一样，死死地拉着他不放。他本来已经做好了完全的打算，如果任豪真的还像那样，他就会离开，带着何洛洛去另一个城市，在那里重新开始生活。

但是任豪没有反应，冰冷的像是手下一个员工离职。

那一刻他们都明白了，他们俩之间，这一切的烂摊子，都结束了。

“我们还能做好朋友吧？”

焉栩嘉尴尬地笑了笑，问出了这个他自己都觉得可笑的问题。

任豪也跟着笑了笑，轻轻摇了摇头。

“这次，如果他是那个能跟上你节奏的人，请好好珍惜他。”

7

“你觉得，赵让会回来么？”

“我了解他，他不是你，他不会的。”

何洛洛靠在焉栩嘉肩上，公交车一晃一晃的，脏玻璃外的北京，灰霾霾的一大片。

“万一他还爱你呢？”

“不，他一点都不爱我。”

何洛洛慵懒地动了动，他逐渐看清楚了，就像焉栩嘉和任豪是个错误一样，他和赵让，也是个错误，一个单恋与被动接受的，一开始就大错特错的故事。

赵让会顺着他生活，但是那样的生活并不是赵让自己想要的，很多时候，他不说，何洛洛能感受到，但是何洛洛觉得他可以将赵让暖化，而且他那么爱他，所以何洛洛忽略了，或者说，他不愿意接受，他宁可相信赵让只是慢热，也不愿意相信，赵让是真的不喜欢他。

后来任豪出现了，赵让自然而然地就离开他了，他们之间甚至都不需要有任豪和焉栩嘉的那种互相伤害，也不需要吵闹，生气，眼泪，甚至都不需要一个真正的告别。

赵让一旦离开他，就会彻底离开他。

他们都知道，或者终将知道，彼此会更好。

“我听说明天要下雪，你注意多穿点衣服啊。”

手机对面，熟悉的陌生人，发来信息。

任豪想了一会，回了一句：“谢谢，但是我们公司有暖气。”

然后，删掉了他的联系方式。

赵让说的没错，他这样的人，长得好，身材好，有钱，年龄正好，一旦回到恋爱市场，会很受很受欢迎的。这些天，任豪认识了很多很多的人，打个招呼，换张照片，大家商业互夸一顿，约着见面，见面后一切好像都还不错。

不到几天，任豪就会删掉他的联系方式。

他总感觉，他好像不会喜欢一个人了，他总感觉，这些人接近他，这些人说的喜欢他，其实都是想和他发生关系，而他们得手后，就会厌倦，就会进入下一个无休无止的恶性循环。

他受够了，他害怕了，所以或许现在的他，还没遇到那个人吧。

还是说，能打开他的那个人，拿走了钥匙，再也没有还回来。

登上VPN，看何洛洛的ins，他和焉栩嘉，真的过的很好呢。一起去欢乐谷，一起分享一个冰淇淋，热带雨林，北欧雪山，卢浮宫的剪影，敦煌的壁画……已经两年了，焉栩嘉和何洛洛，还是那样，像最开始那样，幸福甜蜜。

两个人离开他的生活很久了，虽然任豪自己很看不起自己，但是他还是会忍不住想去看。他也最终明白，焉栩嘉喜欢的人是什么样。

或许自己会给他加班后下一碗面，但是自己不会和他一起排长长的茶颜悦色，然后一起分享，每一颗红豆，都能甜蜜；或许自己会和他一起窝在床上，躺在他怀里一起看恐怖片，但是不愿意和他一起，去这个世界的各个地方，留下他们的影子；或许自己为了他什么样的性都可以承担，但是自始自终，自己都只愿做个承担者，从来不会主动……

他不知道当初追他的那个人是怎么想的，但是他知道，自己其实并不适合他。

最新发布了一条，漠河已经被白色覆盖了，镜头对面，焉栩嘉穿着黑色的厚羽绒服，帽子上的毛都冻掉了色彩，那张带着婴儿肥的小圆脸，冻得发红的嘴唇，从地上攒起一大块雪球，往镜头扔过来，何洛洛的手机躲过了，但是衣服应该遭殃了。

视频里，何洛洛大喊了一声“焉栩嘉”，然后开始剧烈晃动起来，奔跑拍下的影子里，焉栩嘉笑的很开心，就像盛放的太阳花。

任豪也笑了，他默默关上手机，继续敲着手上的字。

“我有个问题一直很想问你？”

夜晚，烤着火炉，暖和的有些热的民宿里，何洛洛侧身趴在焉栩嘉身上，突然一脸认真。

今天是他们在一起两周年，两个人来到了中国最北的地方，追赶雪落下的痕迹。

“你说。”

刚经过几轮热烈浓稠的性爱，焉栩嘉觉得自己还需要缓一缓，躺在床上一动不动。

“当初，那个晚上，你为什么要回来？”

这个问题埋在何洛洛心里两年了，焉栩嘉离开了，然后他又回来了，这才有了之后的那么多故事，何洛洛没想清楚，他想问问，焉栩嘉心底里最真实的想法。

焉栩嘉一听是这个问题，最开始愣住了，想了一会，最终还是回答了。

“你还记不记得，当初你跟我说‘徐一宁’的时候，你是怎么告诉我的？”

何洛洛摇摇头，毕竟那时肉欲上头，说话可能没过脑。

“你告诉我，那是世界上的另一个你，只能给我看见的你。大概就是那句话吧，我忽然意识到，你对我是有感我们情的，虽然当时是那样认识的，但是后来我就想，万一我们这样的人，相识本来就应该是这样惊天动地的呢？我当时对任豪，有感情么，有的，不然我最开始不会离开，可是后来，我发现他已经不爱我了，我也已经不爱他了，看到他和赵让的时候，我的感觉不是背叛，而是性，从那一刻我知道，我和他，彻底玩完了。而我刚好遇见你，那时候，已经很久很久，没有人喜欢过我了，我也很久很久，没有喜欢过一个人了，我这个人真的很随缘，既然能重新遇见爱，我不想放弃。”

焉栩嘉说了很长很长的一段话，何洛洛就趴在他胸前，安静的听。

“你的心跳变快了，所以我相信你说的是真的。”

8

焉栩嘉和何洛洛的婚礼选择在一个大风大雨天举行。

据说是何洛洛超级喜欢《时空恋旅人》，所以焉栩嘉故意挑了一个大风大雨天，郊外的庄园，百合花被风折出了黄印子，何洛洛还特地穿了红色的西装，小教堂里放着《how long will I love you》，何洛洛捧着小束玫瑰花，小提琴和萨克斯，他的学生站在他背后，笑着看圣台前的焉栩嘉。

他们的朋友就像他们一样，是一群会在大风大雨中起舞，会即使吹乱了头发，淋湿了衣服，只要两个人拿一块粉色格子午餐布盖住头，就还能笑着走在灌木小路上，什么都不管的人。

大风将任豪精心梳好的头发吹的乱七八糟，他闭着眼睛，雨水一滴一滴打在他脸上，轻微的疼痛在周围人的笑声和吵闹声中，好像也不那么重要了。

他们真的，很幸福。

任豪选择了放弃和大流一起去那座小城堡里听誓词，大风吹的路上的伞乱七八糟，过去了，也不知道两个人又准备了什么样的整蛊，可是想了想，却又没有别的地方可去，最终还是决定，眯着眼睛，顶着大风，来到了那座小城堡

“我们俩在一起两年了，在这个圈子里，快赶上正常情侣的二十年了，既然我们还能俗气的结婚，说明我们还能继续，再走下去。”

任豪想到刚才婚礼上焉栩嘉说过的话，轻轻笑了笑，缓缓坐在了后排。

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close  
Forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out  
And take me home  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover

一群人围着一架钢琴，钢琴旁，有个人，西服衬衫，缓缓弹着《Lover》，声音无比熟悉。

架子鼓响起，唱诗班跟上，焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛，缓缓起舞。

可是任豪一眼看到的，是舞台旁，钢琴旁坐着的那个人，他还像两年前一样，一张涉世未深的脸，单纯的像是没进入社会的孩子。

Ladies and gentlemen  
Will you please stand  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man  
To be my lover   
My heart’s been borrowed  
And yours has been blue  
All’s well that ends well  
To end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true  
To my lover

赵让似乎也注意到有人在看他，演奏的同时，转过头看了一眼，任豪站在那里，红着眼睛，像以前一样漂亮。

他微笑了一下，弹奏更加用力与忘情，像是这首歌并不属于两个新郎，而是属于他和另一个人。

And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table  
I'll save you a seat, lover  
Can I go where you go?  
And can we always be this close  
Forever and ever  
And ah, take me out  
And take me home (forever and ever)  
Your my my my my  
Oh, you're my my my my  
Darling, you're my my my my  
Lover

“你也来了？”

“是啊，他们俩还真心大。”

“不过真的很合适对吧，其实我们还算他们的红娘呢。”

“我怎么不知道你会钢琴。”

“你不知道的事还多着呢。”

任豪坐在赵让旁边的钢琴椅上，在大家的目光中，轻轻的将头靠在了赵让的肩上。

“大家都看着呢。”

“就这一次，谁让我是bad guy呢。”

-完-


End file.
